Tout le monde aime Hiei
by kaneda26
Summary: Encore plus débile! si, si c'est possible. Le résumé est dans le titre!


Auteur : kaneda26

Origine : Yu Yu Hakusho

Genre : Gros calinou...

Couple : Heu…

Disclaimer : Le petit jaganshi n'est pas à moi. Ni aucun des autres…

Titre : **Tout le monde aime Hiei !**

Note : Je continue dans ma lancée one shot débile ! Mais bon, je me marre alors je m'en prive pas !

Note2 : Ma Saaeliel est revenue ! Tu m'as manqué aussi ! Euh, j'ai le droit de dire « ma » Saaeliel ?

**Tout le monde aime Hiei !**

« C'est quoi que tu transportes, Kurama, on dirait… Hiei. Ah ben ouais, c'est lui. »

Kurama posa le jaganshi sur le canapé et tous le regardèrent.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? demanda Yusuke. Il a l'air tout… tout mou.

-Poison, répondit Kurama. Il est un peu dans les vapes.

-Il est conscient ? questionna Botan.

-J'en ai pas l'impression. »

Yusuke et Kurama s'éloignèrent un peu.

« C'est quoi ce poison ? T'as une idée ?

-Rien de bien grave, un truc pour l'immobiliser et… On peut savoir ce que vous faîtes, les filles ? »

Botan et Keiko se retournèrent.

« Nous ? Ben, on assure qu'il va bien, répondit Botan.

-Oui, il doit avoir du mal à respirer avec son manteau, continua Keiko en enlevant le vêtement.

-Hum, fit Kurama. C'est pas une raison pour le coller comme ça !

-Tu rigoles ? Regarde le ! Il est si… si… Si kawai ! s'exclama Botan. Il est tout petit, tout mignon, ça donne envie de le câliner, non ?

-C'est exactement ce que je me suis dit la première fois que je l'ai vu, approuva Keiko.

-Les filles, je vous rappelle que c'est Hiei ! Il pourrait vous carboniser pour moins que ça ! prévint Yusuke.

-C'est bien pour ça qu'on en profite maintenant ! rétorqua Botan. »

Hiei était bien calé les deux filles et se laisser câliner sans rien dire. Sauf qu'il n'en pensait pas moins.

_Je peux pas bouger. Saloperie de poison. Hé ! C'est mon manteau, ça ! On ne touche pas à mes cheveux! Et arrêtez de me bisouiller, je vais finir par fondre, sales perverses ! Que quelqu'un m'aide ! Y vont pas les en empêcher les deux crétins ? Ohé ! Vous allez les laisser me tripoter ?_

« Arrêtez ça, ordonna Kurama. »

_Ah, pas trop tôt !_

Il s'approcha du canapé. Les filles s'éloignèrent un tout petit peu, de 3cm en fait.

« Ben quoi ? Je suis sûre qu'il adore ça ! Il doit pas avoir eu des câlins dans son enfance, dit Botan.

-C'est vrai. On rattrape un peu le temps perdu, c'est tout, fit Keiko en souriant. »

Et hop, elles recommencèrent à le serrer dans leurs bras.

_Elles sont en train de m'étouffer ! C'est quoi cette façon de se battre ? C'est super déloyal ! Kurama ! Fais quelque chose par pitié !_

« J'ai dit d'arrêter. Ca suffit maintenant ! s'écria Kurama avec toute son autorité de yohko.

-C'est pas sympa, marmonna Botan.

-Quoi ? fit Kurama. Chacun son tour, non ? Et là, c'est mon tour ! »

_Quoi ? Quoi ? De quoi parles t-il ? C'est quoi cette histoire de tour et argh ! Me touche pas ! Enfoiré de yohko ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous ? Ils sont fous ou quoi ?_

« C'est vrai qu'il est kawai, murmura Kurama en serrant Hiei contre lui. »

Il s'installa confortablement dans un fauteuil, Hiei sur ses genoux.

« C'est à moi maintenant ? demanda Yusuke en trépignant d'impatience. C'est à moi, non ?

-Pas encore, répondit Kurama.

-Hé ! Partages un peu ! »

_Je suis quoi, là ? Un nounours ? Et… rhaaa, mais pas mes cheveux, j'ai dit ! Foutu kitsuné, tu crois que c'est facile de se coiffer comme ça ? Alors, arrêtes ! Voilà, tu vois quand tu veux…_

_Hé ! Je vais où ? Hein ? C'est qui ça ?_

« Je vous accorde au moins ça, les filles, il est vraiment super kawai ! dit Yusuke en prenant Hiei dans ses bras.

-Vous croyez qu'il se rappellera de quelque chose ? demanda Botan.

-Ca m'étonnerait. Il doit être profondément endormi. Peut-être qu'il pense rêver…, dit Kurama. »

_C'est pas un rêve, c'est un cauchemar ! J'ai dit pas les cheveux ! Crétin d'Urameshi ! Et ça, c'est ma joue et elle est à moi ! Alors enlève tes sales mains !_

« A nous ! A nous ! crièrent les filles.

-Ca va pas, non ? Ca fait à peine deux minutes que je l'ai !

-Tu plaisantes, ça fait au moins un quart d'heure !

-C'est pas vrai ! »

_Ca fait au moins trois heures ! Et je vais le cramer ! Je vais tous les cramer ! Et très très doucement !_

Pendant les deux heures suivantes, ils se passèrent Hiei, le papouillèrent, le bizouillèrent, le câlinèrent, bref, ils s'amusèrent énormément.

« Vous jouez à quoi ? fit Kuwabara en arrivant. »

Yusuke sursauta et envoya Hiei dans les bras des filles qui le renvoyèrent aussitôt à Kurama.

« Vous faîtes un volley-Hiei, ça a l'air sympa. J'peux jouer aussi ? »

Keiko, Botan, Yusuke et Kurama se regardèrent.

« Deux minutes, on a besoin de se concerter…

-Hein ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Ils s'éloignèrent un peu du grand ningen.

« Y reste combien de temps avant que le poison ne se dissipe ? demanda Yusuke.

-Une heure environ, informa Kurama qui tenait toujours Hiei dans ses bras. »

_Une heure ! Encore une heure ! Une heure entière ou… un peu plus ?_

-Par périodes de cinq minutes chacun, ça nous laisse encore trois fois chacun. Mais si y'a Kuwabara, alors… ça fait juste deux tours et deux minutes…, calcula Keiko.

-On fait quoi alors ? On partage ? demanda Yusuke.

_Non ! Non ! Si vous laissez l'autre abruti me toucher, je vous crame !_

« Faut qu'on se décide vite, qui est pour, qui est contre ? »

_Je suis contre ! Absolument contre ! Hé ! On m'écoute ou pas ? J'ai dit que j'étais contre !_

« Pour ? demanda Yusuke. »

Aucun mouvement.

« Contre ? »

Tous levèrent la main.

« Kuwa, comme t'as pas l'air occupé, tu vas aller faire les courses, annonça Yusuke.

-Hein ? Pourquoi moi ?

-Parce que si t'y va pas, je t'y envoie à coup de reygun !

-Mais ça va pas ! C'est quoi votre problème aujourd'hui ?

-Nous aucun problème, fit Kurama. Mais toi, tu pourrais bien en avoir si tu te casses pas tout de suite !

-Ouais, fit Botan. Je pourrais m'arranger pour que ton nom apparaisse sur ma liste…

-Ou celui d'Eikichi…, menaça Keiko touchant le point faible.

-Ca va, ça va, je m'en vais. Mais vous êtes vraiment bizarre aujourd'hui. »

_C'est ça, casse-toi, abruti ! Bon, c'était à qui le tour, là ? Botan ? Parfait. C'est fou ce qu'on est bien sur sa poitrine… Je devrais m'empêcher de penser certains jours… _

_Ah, Keiko. J'aime bien aussi. Elle est toute douce. Je devrais vraiment arrêter de penser._

_Kurama… Je l'adore mon petit kistuné. Je suis fou de lui… Je me demande si ce poison a pas attaqué mon cerveau…_

_Et Yusuke… J'aime bien quand il me caresse la joue… Je suis sûr que ce poison a attaqué mon cerveau…_

« C'est moi ou j'ai l'impression qu'il a bougé ?

-Je confirme, il a bougé les doigts.

-On fait quoi ?

-On le pose sur le canapé, on s'éloigne et on fait comme si de rien n'était.

-Ok. »

_Ben ? Y'a plus personne ? Tiens, je peux bouger... Ah oui, je bouge. Ah, j'ai les yeux ouverts._

A l'autre bout de la pièce, les quatre autres essayaient vainement de faire comme si rien ne s'était passé.

« Hiei ? T'es réveillé ? Bien dormi ? demanda Yusuke.

-Tu te sens bien ? Pas de vertiges ? continua Kurama.

-On s'est fait du souci, dit Botan.

-C'est vrai. Tu nous as fait peur, dit Keiko en souriant. »

_Quel bande de menteurs pervers tripoteurs de jaganshi endormi ! Je vais les cramer ! Je les crame s'ils ne recommencent pas tout de suite à me câliner !_

_Bon sang ! Faut que j'aille me trouver un nouveau cerveau ! Et vite !_

« Hiei ? Tu vas bien ? demanda Kurama en se rapprochant un peu, de 3cm en fait. » Si Hiei se rappelait, autant… Autant laisser Yusuke en première ligne ! Il poussa pas très discrètement le détective au devant de Hiei.

« Hiei ?

-Hn, vais bien. »

Tous soupirèrent de soulagement.

« Psst, Kurama ? chuchota Botan pour ne pas être entendu de Hiei. » Ce qui ne servit pas à grand chose car le jaganshi avait une bonne ouie.

« Oui, quoi ? demanda Kurama sur le même ton.

-T'en as toi, des plantes qui font le même effet ?

-Ouais.

-Sérieux ? fit Yusuke. Demain ? Même heure, même endroit ?

-Faut juste qu'on arrive à appâter Hiei… »

_Je sens que je vais me laisser appâter demain._

**Fin.**

Je confirme, c'est de plus en plus débile. Mais bon, honnêtement, un tout pitit jaganshi tout kawai, ça vous donne pas envie de le caliner, vous ? Si y'a que moi, peut-être il faut que je m'achète un nouveau cerveau…

Sinon, Eikichi, c'est le chat de Kuwabara pour ceux qui se demanderaient.

A plus…

Hiei : Hé !C'est quoi ça ? Où t'as vu que j'avais aimé ?

k26 : Dans le script, c'est marqué. Relis ton texte !

Hiei : Je m'en tape de ton script ! J'ai pas aimé du tout et si tu refais ça, je…

k26 : Tu ?

Hiei : Je te bute !

k26 : Bon, soit t'avoue que tu as adoré, soit…

Hiei (super méfiant…) : Soit ?

k26 : Kuwabara ? Kuwabara ?

Kuwa: C'est moi le sauveur, le héros, le...

k26 : Ca va, ça va, t'excite pas !

Hiei : Tu vas pas oser ?

k26 : Kuwabara, Hiei a envie que tu lui fasse un gros calin.

Kuwa : C'est vrai ? Viens là, mon pitit Hieiounet…

Hiei : Tu me touches, je te bute.

k26 : Alors ? Alors ?

Hiei : Ca va, j'ai adoré !

k26 : Parfait. Kuwa, c'est bon, tu peux partir.

Kuwa : Déjà, mais pourquoi ?

k26 : Heu… Parce que tu dois tailler les rosiers, et faire les vitres aussi. Et puis, t'en profiteras pour jeter un coup d'œil à la bagnole, elle fait toujours un drôle de bruit.

Yusuke : Il est là ! Kurama, les filles, je l'ai trouvé !

Kurama : Zut, il est réveillé.

Botan : T'as pas une plante ?

Hiei : Tu va pas faire ça Kurama ?

Kurama (grand sourire…) : Mais non trésor… (hop, roule le patin du siècle à Hiei)

Hiei (s'étrangle…) : Hé ! C'est pas loyal ! Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait avalé ?

Kurama : Chut… Tes paupières sont lourdes…

Hiei : Je… ne… (tombe dans les bras de Yusuke).

Keiko : Bon, on te débarrasse, hein ?

k26 : Faîtes, faîtes. Et empêchez-le de revenir me trucider.

Kuwa : Y font quoi ? Pourquoi je peux pas jouer, moi ?

k26 : Tu crois peut-être que mes rosiers, y vont se tailler tout seul ? Allez zou !

Ahhh, quel calme ! Hé ! Un peu moins de bruit avec le sécateur ! Non mais !


End file.
